(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool with a replaceable driving member which is easily connected to or removed from the handle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand tool generally includes a handle and a driving member such as a wrench head or a box end, the driving member usually is integrally connected to the handle and cannot be replaced. Some hand tools have a reception recess defined in the handle so as to receive a pivotable driving member, the reception recess requires a certain space which makes the hand tool difficult to insert into a narrow space. U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,886 discloses a wrench with a replaceable driving member. However, the user has to pull the driving member to check the driving member is well secured or not, and this is not satisfied by the users.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool with a replaceable driving member, the driving member and the handle are simply hooked to each other by a pin and the driving member can be pivoted about the pin to be operated in different angles.